shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 42 (One Piece Hunters)
Cover JP/UK/US/DE/FR: The Adventures of Geìíh - Part 27: "Geìíh and Thigie officially became friends." Extra List of all Extras in One Piece Hunters 6 pictures of Re Sam Pe and his Cool Box. Also a little Fact about him: "He's Hai-pos 6." Fan-Post-Page {FPP} R: I LOVE GASMAN!!! G: *gas* R: Cauto always uses Archutzigo stage 1. He also said there are more than one. How many stages are there and how strong? D: Uhh- each stage is stronger and there are... 10? 20? Ask Cauto. C: Sounds great D: He's useless R: Big Mom? D: Ah, yes, Big Mom "killed" Ariki. *cries* Story Cauto lies on the ground, Keno is sleeping. Wakii still fights Fithou. "You, Wakii, are strong... BUT I'M STRONGER! Fithuo!" Fithou uses her strongest attack, Fithuo. She hugs Wakii and jumps into the air. Finally, she lands on Cauto. Wakii: "Strong? Hahaha, no-" Wakii starts blooding. "Damage needs Time..." "He he he..." Wakii collects her blood and throws it into Fithou's face. "I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!!!" and finishes her with some... "attacks". Keno wakes up. "What happened? Is that Fithou stuck in the wall?" "Yes..." "You're BLOODING!" "She was strong... I really don't want to know what would happened if I didn't knew anything about her..." Keno puts paper on her wound, stopping the blood. "Thank you..." They continue defeating all the members of Haiquan vetranh. Keno carries Cauto, Wakii walks behind them. A man runs to them. "HEEEEELPPP MEEEEE!!!" Wakii: "Oh, it's Sorji. Who's that behind him?" Keno: "I don't know." Sorji: "SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!! SORRY!!! SORRY!!!!!" Wakii: "What happened?!" Sorji falls. "No...!" The man behind him finally reaches Sorji and throws a bomb into his neck. It's Sarcha. "Hello, my friends. I'm Sarcha, the Hai-pos 2. And you?" Keno: "I'm Keno and that's Cauto! We're members of the Umb Diidots Crew!" Wakii: "And my name is Wakii." Sarcha: "Your friend... captain... apologizer... whatever... needs help." Sarcha throws another bomb. Sorji says: "Sorry, I'm def-" Wakii: "You're what?!" with some tears in her eyes. "I'm far too weak. Escape. With our "ship". Maybe to Nugoi. Train. Get stronger. Days. Weeks. Months. And then we-" Sarcha has thrown another bomb. "Bomby!" Sorji: "My first defeat-" Keno runs to Sarcha: "YOU are an idiot! We are way strong-" Sarcha has seized Keno's neck and throws him to the floor. "Floory!" Wakii can't believe it. Sorji, Keno and Cauto are defeated. Sarcha: "Who's next? Oh, you!" Wakii can't believe it. "I'll bring your friends to the boss, who'll decide what happens to them. I think they become slaves, get killed or stay for the rest of their live in the prison? If you want, you can convoy them." He takes the three UDC members. Wakii knows what she has to do: She kicks Sarcha's spine and runs with her other crew members away. Cauto wakes up and runs next to her, also he takes Sorji. Sarcha's eyes become red, but then he disappears. Wakii and Cauto still run away. Cauto: "Cool Box?" Wakii: "?" "Should we take Re Sam Pe's Cool Box? It's still laying THERE." "Okay. But we'll give it back to him later, okay?" "Sounds great" They almost reached the exit, but Sarcha appears in the only way out. "Na. You can't escape that easy. You, Wakii, has two options. Option 1: Go with me to the boss. Option 2: Flee with a fee." "FEE?" "Yez." "I- I- Cauto!" Cauto: "?" "1 or 2?" "Flee with a fee." "Okay... OPTION 2!!!" Sarcha: "Okay." He takes out a knife and creates a big scar at Cauto's left leg. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! THAT HURTS!!!" Wakii: "..." Cauto: "Flee with a fee..." They run away to their... "ship" and set sail into direction Nugoi. Wakii uses some bandages. Wakii: "They were strong... Re Sam Pe, Yeuhai and Ancant were easy... but Fithou and this Sarcha guy are way too strong!" The wind gets a little bit stronger and the gulls appear. "Look, Cauto! The first seagulls on our adventure!" Cauto: "They give... hope." "We have to train a long time. There are four strong Hai-pos more and Sarcha isn't defeated yet = five strong enemies left." "Yes... I think I'll try to learn the second Archutzigo stage..." Wakii closes her eyes and sleeps a bit, Cauto navigates the "ship" for a while. Everything is totally peaceful. -One Piece Hunters Major Events *Wakii finally defeats Fithou and Keno wakes up. *Sorji and Sarcha appear. Sarcha almost completely defeats the crew. *Wakii runs away with the rest of the crew and wants to sail to an other island. *Sarcha stops her and gives two Options. Wakii choses the "Flee with a fee" option. *Sarcha creates a scar on Cauto's left leg. *The first gulls in OPH appear. *They decide to train a long, very long time. Humans *Sorji (ソルジ Soruji) *Keno (セノ Se no) *Wakii (ワキに Waki in) *Cauto (カトー Katō) *Sarcha (せちい Se Chī) *Fithou (物見つ Mono mitsu) Places *South Blue *Haiquan vetranh (はいくあんゔぇてらね Hai kuan vu~eterane) Animals *Gulls Trivia *Gulls are very important in the One Piece World. Errors *No known Errors. Category:Stories Chapter 0042